Fifteen
by Lishbashbaaaa
Summary: Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you that they love you you're gonna believe them - Taylor Swift,Fifteen. They were fifteen, they didn't know any better. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the song 'Fifteen' by Taylor Swift. BellaxEdward...**

* * *

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you__  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen_...

* * *

I was new at Forks High School.

No one knew me, they all gave me funny looks. In the corridors, in the cafeteria, in classes.

I didn't bother talking to anyone, I didn't really have time to make friends. I'd be gone again soon enough.

My mother, Renee Swan, may be loving and caring but she did a lot of crazy stuff. We moved around a lot because she met a lot of bad boy friends and things always turned bad so we have to run. I was tired of running, I hated the fear we lived in, worried that one day, one of the ex boyfriends would find us. But then we went back home, back home to Forks.

It was there in Forks I was conceived. My dad, Charlie Swan, was the head of police. He died when I was only four years old in a shooting incident. One bullet, straight to the head. He died instantly.

Mom had been wanting to visit Forks for a while now, so there I was...

"Hello, can I sit here?" I was sitting in my fifth period Biology class, waiting for class to begin. I looked up to see a boy standing there. He was beautiful with messy bronze hair and sparkling green eyes. I was stunned for a moment and it took me a moment before I could reply.

"S-sure..." I picked my bag off the seat next to me and the boy slid into the seat beside me. He placed his things on the desk and turned to face me.

"Edward Cullen." He extended a hand and I shook it.

"Bella Swan."

* * *

So that's how it all began.

We became very good friends after that, sitting together in every lesson we shared, sitting with him and his family at lunch times, meeting up at the weekends. It was bliss, and even better, every girl in school was jealous of me because Edward Cullen was _my_ best friend.

Then one day, a couple of weeks before the Prom, Edward asked me to go with him. I accepted of course, and I couldn't stop smiling for ages.

Alice helped me get ready for Prom, she had even let me borrow one of her dark blue dresses especially for the occasion. Mom had been so proud of me when I had left the house with Alice, Jasper (her date) and Edward. She'd taken so many pictures... I still have them, tucked away, never to be opened again.

Too many painful memories. Too many painful memories I never ever want to relive...

The Prom was amazing. We danced the night away, we had such a laugh. Afterwards Edward said he would drive me home so Alice and Jasper left before us. Edward and I were standing under the school entrance when we shared our first kiss.

It was perfect, it was soft, it was flawless. It was fearless. Afterwards Edward smiled at me and told me he loved me.

_He reached up to brush my blushing cheek._

"_I love you, Isabella." I blushed even redder and smiled._

"_I love you too, Edward." _

Edward then ran to get his jacket from inside. When he was gone for almost five minutes I decided to go inside and find him.

I knew I shouldn't have, I knew I should never had pried.

I caught him kissing Lauren Mallory, one of the biggest sluts in our year, someone who absolutely hated me for dating Edward. They were pressed up against the wall of the lockers, his hand roaming over her disgusting body. The tears came and I ran from the school. I ran all the way home.

The next morning I didn't go to school. Edward tried calling me and texting me but I didn't reply. I cried and cried and cried. Mom sat with me and hugged me till the tears stopped.

A week later we left Forks again. I couldn't live with the memories and neither could Mom I don't think.

I regret believing Edward Cullen. He was dazzling, I was caught up in the moment.

We were fifteen. We didn't know any better...

Now I do.

* * *

**Short but sad one shot. Hope you liked. Please review.**


	2. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE : I'm not planning on continuing this as a story but I have been in contact with Twilight-Baby18, who has many ideas to continue this as a story! **

**She's going to use this chapter as the first chapter and then she's going to continue it herself with her own ideas.**

**Please look out for it on her profile in the next couple of weeks! **


End file.
